Ple Two
Ple Two (プル. ツー) is a major antagonist in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. She is a clone of Elpeo Ple serving under Glemy Toto in Axis Zeon. She later accompanies Glemy when he betrays Haman Karn to form his own faction. She is voiced by Chieko Honda in the original and Kate Rowan on English dub. Personality Unlike Elpeo Ple, who was kind and very spirited, Ple Two is very aggressive, showing anger, and coldness to everyone around her, arrogant, vert unstable and like to mocking her opponents. Beside this,she still has shown an ability to care for others, choosing not to kill certain people she had come across. She willing to help Lucina who wanted to find her father, also surprised with her who call Ple Two as "good person" and choosing to not kill Mineva Lao Zabi after know the fact she is younger or same age than her. Being a clone and artificial being, Ple Two has no idea the aspect of love, compansion and relationship.This why she greatly despise Elpeo Ple who is care with her and know her troubled heart, refuse to known Judau is good guy and his kindness, and having a headache after she hampered by Lucina relationship with her father. Ple Two see nothing at Elpeo Ple, never see her as "part of her blood", claiming that she is always stand alone as she told to Haman Karn when she asked if she is "Elpeo Ple twin sisters". Ple Two also always constantly refuse to hear Elpeo Ple, especially when she talk to her about Glemy truth and Judau Astha, believing that she is lying to her. While a seemingly perfect killer machines and always obeying Glemy's orders without question, she does defect and the pressure she gains when fighting other Newtypes does cause massive amounts of pain to her at times, such as Judau. In her final last stand, she declare she hate both sides and gone berserk after she tired with both Glemy and Judau/Elpeo ple words, which resulting she used by Glemy as Quinn Mansa power boost. Ple Two quickly snapped into her sense and runaway from Glemy, giving Roux a chance to kill him and Ple saved by Judau from explosion, ,suffer both exhaustion and internal injury. After being save by Judau and defect Glemy Faction, she start to see Judau as her Brother-Figure to her and calling him "Big-Brother" (just like Elpeo Ple when she scream "Big-brother" toward him to save her).Before dying, she use her last strengh to locate Judau, declare she always right ''and now she no longer feel lonely after join his sides. History A Newtype subordinate of Glemy Toto, Ple Two is a clone of Elpeo Ple.She is first time seen in Episode 32 on cold-sleep, where Glemy introduce her at August Guidan. Glemy state all Ple clone are his project to made a ultimate powerful soldier to defeat Haman Karn and AEUG. But later, she is awaken by Glemy in episode 36 and order to her to destroy AEUG with Psyco Gundam MK II. Ple Two state if Glemy has no choice to using her and her "sisters" to get rid Argama/AEUG, she will assist him as long as Argama will destroy. She repeatedly challenges Judau Ashta and his allies and uses her Psyco Gundam Mk. II to destroy the original Ple. However, her Newtype abilities prove too much for her fragile clone psyche, and she is often overcome by crippling headaches. Ple Two appear again in Episode 42 and piloting a red-version of Qubeley Mk.II. She enter asteroid based Cicero to find Judau Astha, as same time with Chara Soon and the other soldier who guard her.Chara Soon notice her approach and asking to her why she in Cicero. Ple Two only answer she just go where she want and she use a Qubeley Mk.II Funnel to distract them via Psycommu Headset Controler and leave. Inflation,She meet Lucina and help to find her father in the Cicero.After helping her, Lucina thanking to her, calling her a "good person" which make her surprised.She over hear and look at Judau and the rest of AEUG being interrogated by the guard, and use her Psycommu to detect her Qubeley. When she imagine Lucina reuniting with her father, she begin start another headache and leave. Sense her Qubeley in danger, she use her Psycommu to control the Qubeley for her. She meet Lucina, Roux and Elle, asking to them about Judau, threaten to them that she ready to shoot at them.Lucina keep defend to them even Roux already told its very dangerous. But Ple Two success to bring them to her Qubeley and go to Haman Karn mansion. Glemy order to her to do a assassinate Haman Karn in her mansion. When she about to search and found Mineva Lao Zabi. After know the fact Mineva is younger than her, she is smiling and quickly apologize to her instead shooting her, promising that she will never do that again at her. She later faced Haman Karn, who tell to her if she and Elpeo Ple are twins, but she deny and answer if she not. Haman instruct to her to handle the rebels, which she agreed and leave the room. In cell, she order to Lucina to go out, but Roux and Elle try to protect her and didn't want Ple Two to shoot her. Lucina agreed and they go to outside mansion. Lucina ask her why she let her to escape, but Ple Two simply answer if she stay she will die. Lucina keep to ask her, and Ple Two ask her back if she has any sibling or not, Lucina answer she hasn't and her only family remains is her father.Lucina plea to her to save Roux and Elle, but Ple Two refuse to her and state to not worry or concern to the stranger to her, and tell to her if she didn't want to die just quickly to leave the mansion. Their argument is hear by Chara Soon, and she wondering about Ple Two and see at Ple Two leave Lucina alone. Later she use her Qubeley Mk.II to attack several Haman Karn soldier ,Chara Soon approach at her and wanted to attack her. However, its stopped by her guard by saying that Haman and Mineva still in Core 3, Ple Two laugh and mocking at them which make the guard annoyed and three of them start to engage a battle with her. When She keep attack and them and destroy Haman Mansion,she was forced being out from the colony and see Judau Astha, saying that she glad can meet him again. When she about to attack him with a funnel , she begin see Elpeo Ple spirit again and being confused. Judau state that she start feeling bad after kill her own "sister" and questioned her why she let Lucina escape also said hat her heart already crushed due suffering to much, but Ple Two angrily at him and decide attack him with her funnel to stop his words. However, her action is distract by the other AEUG member with Hyper Mega canon, destroy her Qubeley Mk.II and success to escape from explosion. Ple Two is later seen asking about the NZ-000 Queen Mansa and excited after he said that Queen Mansa will become her new mobile suit.When she lead his army to find Judau, she decide to retreat after she failed to found him, but later she decide to destroy ''La Vie en Rose ''after she distrub by it attack, which also resutling Emary Ounce death . During her final showdown with Judau, he convinces her to join his side, suffering severe wounds while escaping from the exploding Queen Mansa. Ple Two uses the last of her strength to locate and rescue Judau from the crumbling Core 3 space colony. When she know that she success to save him, she glad that she success to do it, but later passing away with smiles on her face. Legacy See also : Marida Cruz/Ple Twelve Glemy awake another Ple Clone's in order to make a soldier for defeat Haman Karn and lead the civil war.On episode 46, its shown Ple Two lead her "sister" (the other Ple Clone's) to defeat Haman Karn force. Despite Glemy already die and Ple Two defection , the other clone keep join the battle and engage the battle with Chara Soon on the last battle, most of clone's die except "Ple-Twelve" . After being saved, she later sold into sex slave and forcing become young prostitute until she meet Suberoa Zinnerman. Ple-Twelve taken again by Neo Zeon and continue to life as soldier, under name '''Marida Cruz'. However, she not longer to join Neo Zeon for defeat Gundam, and decide to help Banagher Links for defeat Neo Zeon. She is ended killed by unstable Riddhe Marcenas when try to convince him to becoming himself again. On episode 3 of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Ple Two make cameo appearance on Marida vision when Banagher Links use his Newtype abilities and see Marida's horrible history. Abilities As a Cyber Newtype powers come in handy with her Qubeley, able to guide the machine and the funnels with ease. But she is also able to use ground funnels; funnels that can surround her when she is not in a mobile suit. With her abilities and a device, she can control their direction and where to shoot. Ple Two also shown able to control her Funnel even she aside her Qubeley via Psycommu headset .She can also sense Newtypes as well .Even powerful, unlike Elpeo Ple, Ple two always experience a headache or become mentally unstable Gallery Ple-clones-zzillus.jpg|Ple two (with red bikini) along with the other Ple Clones Ple-two-cold-sleep.png|Ple Two prior her awakening QueenmansaQubeleymasspro.png|Ple two queen-mansa lead her "sisters" Qubeley Ple-two-smirk.png|Ple Two evil smirk Ple-two-sense-Elpeo-Ple.png|Sensing Elpeo Ple spirit Ple-two-feel-distraught.png|distraught by Elpeo Ple statement Glemy-convince-Ple-Two.png|Glemy convince Ple Two Ple-two-confused.png|Ple two confused Ple-two-breakdown.png|Ple Two breakdown and release her power Glemy-using-Ple-Two.png|Glemy using Ple Two power to control queen-mansa Trivia *In the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ novelization, Ple Two's death is clearly depicted, and a funeral is held for her as well. Navigation Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Kids Category:Twin/Clone Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pawns Category:Military Category:Redeemed Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Psychics Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Multi-Beings Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Posthumous Category:Noncorporeal Category:Arrogant Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Affably Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Right-Hand Category:Hegemony Category:Protective Category:Vandals Category:Minion Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Jingoists